Regular Show: D's Arrival
by DnB-Writers
Summary: A brand new character comes to the town of Regular Show, as D the Hedgehog comes to work at the park! Coffee shop romances, strange adventures and lots more to come in this fanfic! RS belongs to J.G Quintel. All rights apart from ocs are reserved. NOTE: The following chapters after #4 will be a 2-5 part special. It's a wedding between Mordecai & Margaret.
1. Chapter 1: A New Job

**Chapter 1- A New Job**

* * *

**Hey, Guys! Me, DnB-Writers here! I just wanted you to know that this story may be never-ending; because i'll always have new ideas for "episodes" for this fanfic. So, without further ado, LET US BEGIN! P.S: THIS IS AN OC OF MY OWN DESIGN. NOT A RIP-OFF. THE PROFILE PIC IS MY SONIC OC NEXT TO MY ADVENTURE TIME OC.**

* * *

**1:58 PM-**

* * *

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and a bus pulled up to the national park bus stop. The doors opened, and a very navy-blue furred brown-eyed, dark-brown-front-haired hedgehog wearing nothing but fire-decal pants/trousers, dark-red shoes, golden bracers & gloves stepped off. His name was D The Hedgehog; and he was here for a new job application opening up at this park he found online. Their website said "Always on the search for new members!" in a speech bubble. He saw the open gates; and walked through them. There was a light-blue house in the clearing, but it looked really far away. Thanks to his gifted speed, he managed to clear it in seconds. As he slowed down to a stop, the place looked deserted. "Huh, nobody's around. Maybe I should walk inside?" D thought to himself. As he walked into the house, he saw a sign that said "Walk this way." It seemed to lead into the kitchen, and a door said "Go outside through here!" D did as the sign told him to, and ended up with... "Happy First Day!" 8 people announced to D. The eight people consisted of a blue jay, a small racoon, a gumball machine, a large-headed gentleman, a green-skinned man around D's size, a ghost with one hand, an fully-dressed billy-goat, and an albino gorilla wearing pants/trousers.

The gumball machine walked up to D and introduced everyone to him. "My name's Benson. It's probably shocking to see this... Anyway, that's Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi-5 Ghost, and Thomas. What's your name?" Benson asked. "It's D. D The Hedgehog!" said D. "Alright, everyone. Let's set up this guy's room!" Benson announced. Everybody then went upstairs to an empty room. It seemed a bit spacious at first, but seemed a little smaller afterwards. "This is your room. It's your choice to put anything you have in here. To start you off, here's a complimentary blanket and pillow. You'll have to buy your own bed." Benson told D. "Okay, Benson. See ya later!" said D. D got to work on his new room. He set up the blanket and pillow Benson gave him. As he was putting his things in a closet, Mordecai and Rigby came in to check. "So, how's your new room?" Mordecai asked, looking around. "Pretty good, guys. Sooo... I'm done here. Any work to do?" D asked. "Not really. But we GOTTA show him!" Rigby told Mordecai. "Show him wh- Oh, yeah!" Mordecai replied. "Show me what, exactly?" D asked.

2 minutes later...

D, Mordecai and Rigby were standing outside the coffee shop. "You took me me to a coffee shop. Was that it?" D said, looking a little peeved. "Not any coffee shop. THE coffee shop!" Rigby told D. "Come on, go inside." Mordecai told D. D agreed to it, and opened the door, walking down the stairs. "Afternoon, Margaret!" Mordecai said, walking down the stairs. "Hey, guys." Margaret replied, cleaning a cup. She didn't see D walk past, but Eileen did. As the three of them sat down at the table where Mordecai & Rigby usually sit, Eileen walked towards them. "Hey, Rigby!" Eileen greeted, waving. "Hi, Eileen. Have you ever seen... THIS GUY?" Rigby cried, dragging D into her view. "Hello... I'm new here. I got here like an hour ago..." D said, feeling embarrassed. He didn't really like to be dragged up into situations like this. "So, what would you guys like to order?" asked Margaret, pulling out a pad & pencil. "I'll have a jelly-filled doughnut, with a milky latte!" Rigby replied. "Better make that two." Mordecai added. Eileen wrote it all down and asked D, "And what are you getting?" "I'm not in the mood for coffee... How about a glass of water and a bagel?" D told Eileen. "Okay, your choice, guy." she replied, writing it down. She walked over to Margaret and was speaking with her quietly. "Is it me, or is that hedgehog cute?" Eileen whispered quietly to Margaret. "Yeah, I think so. But we're already with M & R! We've made our choices... But I have an idea. we'll invite him onto our dates with Mordecai & Rigby, and he'll just be the cool guy that comes with us." Margaret replied quietly. Eileen gave her the thumbs up afterwards.

"Here's the food, Eileen." Margaret said, giving Eileen a tray with the things that the three of them ordered. "Okay, here's your... Food?" Eileen said, confused where they all went to. She looked left & right carefully, and saw the three of them playing on the new arcade machine they installed- Broken Bonez 2: Hospital Is Not Enough. Mordecai & Rigby were chanting their usual stuff, while D was racking up the score. Suddenly, an explosion SFX came from the machine. "Five Bonez rating, 980,480 points. Top that, boys!" D taunted. "HEY! Who you callin' boys? We're in our 20's!" Rigby replied, enraged. "Move over, D. Let's see if we can beat it!" Mordecai replied, flexing his fingers. "Okay, my score's Rank 4. Let's see how far you get." D said, moving away. "Ooh, food's here!" D cried, digging into his bagel. In about five minutes, Mordecai & Rigby came over to D. "So; how far did you get?" D asked. "3 Bonez rating, Rank 8. How are you so good?" Rigby replied. "Practise. I played the game at EX6." D told the two . Suddenly, Rigby's radio started to receive a message. "YOU THREE, GET TO THE PARK! WE NEED YOUR HEL-" The radio then cut off. "That sounded like Benson!" Rigby said. The three of them quickly ran out of the door, and made it to the park house. "What's going on?" D asked, slightly panicking. Thomas ran up to them and said "A strange force has taken Benson! We tried everything, but he won't budge! You can get him to crack. The force is ouside. Try and beat it.". As the three of them walked outside, they saw Benson was being held hostage in some huge Gumball Machine. "GUYS! GET ME OUT!" Benson cried. "I have an idea! Let's break the glass!" Rigby said. "Yeah, but with what?" D asked. "With our voices!" Rigby shouted. "Me and Rigby, we're ALWAYS having a good time. Sooo... WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA..." Mordecai cried. Rigby joined in as well, and D thought it was a good idea too. Sooner or later, everybody started doing it too, and the machine started to rumble. The glass eventually started to crack, and then break apart. Benson flew out of the gumballs, and D caught him. "How'd you end up in there?" D asked, flustered. "An old enemy... Put me in this machine. It was payback for something I did years ago..." Benson told D. "Now, clean up this mess. Mordecai, Rigby, you too." Benson ordered, walking away. "You guys do this all the time?" asked D, grabbing a broom. "Oh, yeah..." Mordecai replied, sweeping. **T****he three of them sighed, and got on with it...****  
**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Orders Of Business

**Chapter 2- Orders Of Business**

**Just another quick note, this story's set into a few months later. This means Thomas is a worker, no longer an intern, and Margaret and Eileen are a bit closer to Mordecai & Rigby, and because this is a crossover story, characters may make an appearance!**

* * *

"All right, everyone. To start off the meeting, I'm gonna start with some food. A box of doughnuts for all of you!" Benson said, happily. Everybody dug in, and sat back down. "Now, as you all may know, we've dealt with audits, monsters, and other weird things. A new plan of business has been put in by Mr. Maellard. He says that we have to help protct the park. You all have special taks to do for this. D, you're doing the outer border, Mordecai & Rigby, inside of the house, the rest of you, protect your location areas in this park. Meeting-OVER!" he added. Everyone got up and went to their areas. "Well, see you guys later, I guess." D said, going to the park gates. "See you soon, D." Rigby replied.

**An hour later...**

D sighed. He decided to take a seat, and watched. He was bored out of his mind, waiting for something to happen. "_Man, this SUCKS! All the places everyone else is protecting are fine! There's nothing to see... Hang on, what's that?" _D was thinking. A hooded person took out some type of weapon, and it looked like he was threatening him with it. D quickly ran over there, and heard the conversation. "You got one more chance, kid. GIMME BACK MY SPRAY CAN!" the person cried. "Never. You're hurting nature with it!." the kid said, protecting the spray can. The kid seemed to be a young girl, and she seemed harmless. It'd look like nobody would ever hurt her. D decided it was time to intervene. He ran up to him and grabbed the hooded person's shoulder. "HEY YOU! STOP TERRORIZING THAT LITT- ARGH!" D cried. It was too late. D had been sprayed in the face with... "Black spray paint?" It was too late. D had been sprayed in the face with... "Black spray paint?" D said, with his eyes burning lightly.

2 minutes later..

D walked inside Skip's house and asked him "Skips, I need your help with something.". "Yeah, sure. What is it-" Skips replied, shocked at the state of D's face. "What happened to your face, D?" Skips asked, wondering about how this happened. "Spray paint incident. Some guy was hassling this little girl, I intervened, and got a face full of paint. The only thing I remember was him wearing a black hoodie..." D told Skips. "A black hoodie... Anything distinctive?" Skips asked D. "He had some sort of weapon, and his face was like some sort of hole..." the hedgehog replied. "Hmph. This can only lead to one thing... Come with me to Benson. He'll help you." Skips told D, walking out of his door. D tagged along, and the two went upstairs to Benson's office. The door slammed open, thanks to D pushing it hard. "Haven't you heard of knocki- D, your face..." Benson said, doing his work and then to a sudden halt."I- We know who did this to you. A person by the name Park Avenue. Around a year ago, he graffiti'd the entire park, leaving plenty of traces. But Mordecai and Rigby managed to stop him. The police managed to put him away for a long time. But, being the- whatever he is, he managed to escape from jail to his house, and laid low for a while. They say he's come back with more people, terrorising public buildings. And now he's ticked off!" Benson told D. "I'm pairing you up with Mordecai & Rigby to help you." Benson said, grabbing his radio.

"Mordecai, Rigby, come to my office. It's important." He said into the radio. In about a minute, they made it upstairs into Benson's office. "What do you want now, Benson?" Rigby asked sarcastically. "Your help." Benson replied. "Help with what?" Mordecai said, looking sarcastic. "Look to your right." Benson added. Mordecai & Rigby's faces suddenly went from sarcastic, to mouths agape, and eyes wide open. "I think we got the message..." Mordecai said, staring at D's face. "You three have to go & find him. He could be anywhere. It's up to you to save the park!" Benson told the three. As the three of them walked outside of the house, they opened their eyes to reveal the park had spray paint all over it! "Great, he's been here! And it looks like he wasn't alone..." Rigby cried, looking around. "It'll take forever to clean this up!" Mordecai groaned. "Not if we get THEM to clean it first." D replied, looking like he had an idea. "LOOK! There's a spray painter!" Rigby cried, pointing at the painter. The person heard him, and ran off. "Great, now it's a chase. Thanks, Rigby(!)" Mordecai said ironically. As Rigby took a punch to the arm, the three of them ran after the spray painter. The spray painter was really acrobatic, at s/he did flips and jumps over obstacles. The three of them tried hard to dodge the obstacles like the spray painter did. "There! In that alley!" Rigby cried, pointing into the dimly-lit alley. As the three zoomed into the alley, they lost sight of the painter. "She's gone!" Mordecai groaned. "Hang on. There's a dead end at this alley, meaning..." "Collapsing portal!" D shouted, cutting Rigby off. The hedgehog, blue jay, and raccoon jumped into the portal that lied ahead, and ended up in a spacious room. Suddenly, a voice in the distance said "Kill 'em. And leave no trace.".

The three were then introduced to a monster that had an eye for a tongue, hands for feet, and a hand lodged into its stomach. "He doesn't look so bad." Rigby said, sweating nervously. The monster then grabbed Rigby and was about to stick him onto its tongue-eye. "Not so fast!" D cried, spinning into its eye. The eye then retracted, and so did D, looking like he had been drooled on. "We'll clean it later." Mordecai said, with Rigby in his arms. The three got on their feet, and sped to a nearby door. Walking through it, they ended up on a blank floor. Voices of many were speaking above them saying-"You can't escape... The paint... , we rule the park... Nowhere is left bare..." Just then, a familiar hooded person walked onto the floor. "Hello, gentlemen. Remember me?" The person said, revealing himself. "Park Avenue?! We jailed you!" Rigby said, astounded. "That's right, that's right. I decided to come out of hiding. I speak a lot more formally because of... THIS!" Park Avenue cried, ripping off his hoodie to reveal a posh tuxedo and bowtie. He then clicked his fingers and a barrage of hooded people appeared behind him. "This is my gang/organisation, O.O.B- Orders Of Business. We have taken many landmarks, and now this very park. As I am speaking, your comrades have been tied up and gagged." Park Avenue told the trio. "Men, ladies- show these three the way out- to the A and E Department!" Park Avenue ordered. At once, the entire gang members sped towards the trio. "There's nothing to do but fight!" D cried, preparing for battle. "Okay!" Moredecai replied, holding up his fists. One of the hooded people came at them with spray paint cans. Mordecai was about to get sprayed with it, but Rigby came and gave him a jab to the face, protecting Mordecai. As the person fell on the floor, its soul left its body. "My crew member!" Park Avenue cried. "Once they're out they're out! Come on!" Mordecai told D and Rigby. In about two minutes, the trio had already taken out 75 percent of the gang. "Send them out." Park Avenue said to one of his members. In about three minutes, the crew member came back with big men with spray can bandiers strapped to their chests. "Try to get past these bad boys. I hired them minutes ago!" Park Avenue boasted. "Try and beat them, you can't!" Park Avenue said, chuckling softly. As the three stood strong as the men neared, they all dodged his men. "Wait, you guys! Do you like working for this guy?" Mordecai cried, holding them off. "It's none of your business!" One of the men said, retaliating with a spray can. "Are you sure you like working for this guy?" D shouted. "Hmm... Maybe this hedgehog's right. But, I do get good pay... Do I leave or do I stay?" The big guy thought. "Idea! Guys, come over!" Rigby asked. The trio huddled, and Rigby started the plan with "Okay, here it is: On the coun of three, we speak to the three of them and say 'Citizen's Arrest.' They should quit. Worked with me, it should work with them..." Rigby told the three. "Okay, but no going back. If it doesn't work, we'll try something else." Mordecai replied. As they put the plan into action; the men's eyes turned pale, pupils rolled over. The men fell on the floor, and their souls disappeared from their bodies, rendering them dead. "No! My last hopes!" Park Avenue cried, kneeling on the floor. "Hey, PA!" D called. Park Avenue looked up at D's face. "You're FIRED." D said, punching his face/nozzle(?). As he fell on the floor, he disappeared. "Well, he's gone. How do we get out?" Rigby asked. "I have no idea..." Moredcai replied.

Next chapter coming soon! Here's a preview: D's eyes were fixed on the new girl that worked at the coffee shop... Coming in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl

**Chapter 3 - The New Girl**

It was another bright, boring day in town. Muscle Man was busy talking to Fives about this movie him and Starla saw while they were both driving in the cart. Skips was busy fixing a damaged bit of the snack bar; and Benson was helping Mordecai, Rigby and D help paint over the graffiti Park Avenue's fallen gang had made. They had nearly finished, when Benson piped up with an idea. "Go take a break. I didn't think I'd have to say that, but you've earned it. Go on. Take it, you now have the rest of the day off." he said. "No catch or anything, Benson?" Mordecai said, suspicious about it. "Do it before I change my mind." Benson replied, with his gumballs starting to go red. The trio ran away from the park, and towards the coffee shop. "'Sup, Margaret and Eileen!" D greeted to the two. But he didn't notice that there was a third person here. "Afternoon, you three!" Margaret replied. As the trio sat down at a table, a blonde colo(u)red hedgehog with luscious blonde hair, wearing the work uniform and sneakers asked the three "What would you like to order?" "Me and Rigby will have the Burger & Fries, how about you, D?" Mordecai replied.

"Uhh... The same thing these guys are having, please..." D said, slightly blushing. As she walked away, Mordecai suddenly noticed what was going on. "You have a thing for her; don't you?" Mordecai said, nudging D's shoulder. "What? No!" D said, blushing even more now, and becoming embarrassed. "Just admit it, you like her! I think you should go for it; you'd make a great couple..." Rigby added, nudging D's other shoulder. "Yes, I like her... But I don't know anything about her. I only know how she looks like!" D sighed. "I think Margaret & Eileen might be able to help. Go ask them!" Mordecai asked. "Okay, fine..." D said. He walked over to Margaret and Eileen. The two of them were busy cleaning tables. "Hey guys, do you know anything about the new girl here?" D asked the two. "The hedgehog? Yeah, she got hired in the afternoon yesterday." Margaret told D. "Her name's Janey. She's around your age, and wears really nice clothes." Eileen added.

Rigby walked over as D walked back; and said "Really? We have nothing to do for the rest of the day. We could go out- I mean, if you want to..." "Sure, I'm always ready, Rigby! Margaret, are you free today?" Eileen asked. "Yeah, I have nothing big coming up. As a matter of fact, I've actually got a few weeks off!" Margaret replied. Mordecai overhead and fist pumped. "So, when's a good time?" Rigby asked. "About 5:00. That way, we'll get more time in!" Margaret pointed out. "Hmph, hmph! Cool. See ya then!" Rigby said, nodding. As Rigby walked back to his table, the food was lying on the table. As the three of them ate their food, Janey walked over to the duo. "What was that all about?" Janey asked. "Oh, something about a date. Today, at five pm; if you're interested..." Eileen replied. "Really? Well... C-count me in..." Janey replied, blushing.

That night, at 5:00...

"Okay, mints: check." Mordecai said, looking at his pack. "Don't overdo it this time." Rigby added. "Pockets to hold things in: check, accessories, check, cologne: check." Mordecai said. Everyone else had a few mints and some cologne; too, also wearing a pair of trousers and shirts. As the three walked out of Mordecai and Rigby's room, they all thought that this would be a good date. As they all arrived at the coffee shop, they all complimented each other on how they looked. "Well, we should get in the car..." Eileen said, gesturing. The six went in an order like this: Eileen, Janey, D, and Rigby were in the back. Mordecai and Margaret were in the front seats. The six all drove off in the car towards the cinema. "Well, we're here now..." Mordecai said, opening the door. As they all got out, it was a choice for what movie to watch. "How about Fat Heat 2: So Wide?" Rigby asked, pointing at the poster.

"Nah, how about It's Anything But Regular?" Mordecai replied. "Or, we could watch this! Forwards 3: A Job Is Never Finished?" D asked. Everybody started to agree on that film choice, and bought their tickets and refreshments for it. As they all sat down in their seats, the movie began. "**Some say that a race for life is tough. But they don't know me. I am Sinter DeFall, and I work for the I.D.A: Irregular Disturbance Agency, and this is the story of how I became the best**." The movie announced, the film started. About 50 minutes in, a romance scene came in. D then decided to make his move. "Maybe I can get closer to her if I can..." D thought to himself. Pretending to not pay attention to it, he put his hand on top of Janey's. She noticed, and started to blush. D did the same, and they both gave each other awkward looks. After the movie finished, the six started to talk about it. "Man, Sinter was so cool! The third movie is the BEST one ever!" Rigby said, talking to Eileen. "This is a great date so far. Thanks, Mordecai." Margaret told Mordecai, hugging him.

"Aw, no problem!" Mordecai replied. "So, where to now?" D asked. "I know this place called Steak Me Amadeus... I got dumped by Margaret there once... Luckily, she came back after some University. They also moved the locations, so her old college is now her dream Uni!" Mordecai told the four. "We're a-gonna get some steak!" Rigby cried. As everybody got back into the car & sped off towards the restaurant, Rigby noticed something. "Mordecai!" Rigby whispered, leaning forward. "What?" Mordecai replied. "Look! Janey & D are holding hands!" Rigby replied quietly. Mordecai looked behind him to see if it was true; and it was. A few minutes later after they had all had their meals, they all stopped at a peak named the Twin Peaks.

"Wow; This view is amazing! I can see the park from here!" Rigby said, enjoying the view. "I got something in the back for us to sit on." Margaret told everyone. She pulled out a blanket, and laid it on the grass. In seconds, everybody sat down on it, gazing into the orange sunset. "I love this time of day. It makes you think about life, you know? And the stars are coming into view as well!" Eileen pointed out. "Alright, cool!" D said. The six pointed at stars, laughing about them, doing things with video games, and they all gazed into the stars for hours. Then, it was time. "Janey... I've thought about this for a long time, even since I first saw you in the coffee shop... W-will you... D-do the honours of kissing me?" D asked her, blushing.

Janey looked at him, blushing. "Y-yes, I think it's a wonderful idea, D... I-i had the same feeling too; back when I first laid eyes on you..." Janey replied. She sat up, and so did D. They grabbed each other and pulled themselves close. Slowly, their lips were locked with each other. And before they knew it, their kiss was over. Janey and D wished it could last for longer, in this beautiful sunset drop, that laid before their very eyes. "Whoa, did you see that? They made it to Tier 3 in seconds!" Rigby cried. "Yeah; well, me and Margaret are at Tier 5!" Mordecai replied. "I think me and Rigby are at Tier 4..." Eileen told the group. Everybody started laughing about it, and Eileen and Margaret thought it was about that time to kiss, too. Eileen went for Rigby's cheek, while Mordecai and Margaret shared theirs passionately. As night began fall, the time had shown 10:38 PM. "It's getting late. Let's all go home, guys." D asked, yawning. Everybody else agreed with it, and headed back to the car. As Mordecai, Rigby and D headed back to their beds in their rooms, they all slept well that night...

Next Ch. coming soon! (And yes, I am aware of the Adventure Time references.)


	4. Chapter 4: The CapiCola's Capi-Cola

**Chapter 4- The CapiCola's Capi-Cola**

It was one of those peaceful days at the park. Birds were tweeting, couples were having fun; and all in all, everybody was having a good time. Another bonus was that there were none of those evil geese for miles! Mordecai, Rigby and D were talking about Death Kwon Do. "It's so easy! You wear cut-off jeans and a mullet, and you learn all these fighting moves in SECONDS! It also enables you to eat the Death Sandwich!" Rigby told D. "Death Sandwich... Isn't that the sandwich that kills people?" D replied. "Yeah. Me & Rigby know how to make it!" Mordecai said. "Really? Show me!" D replied. Rigby and Mordecai then grabbed some cut-off jeans and a comb. They put on the cut-offs and combed their hair into mullets. They grabbed a baguette and put it on the table. Mordecai chopped it in half and Rigby poured the sauce over it. Mordecai then put on the meat strips real fast and Rigby topped it off with meatballs. Mordecai then kicked the baguette on top of it all. Rigby then squished the sandwich to make it smaller.

"So, I need to eat it now?" D asked. "If you dare..." Rigby replied. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie in D's trouser pocket turned on. "D, Mordecai & Rigby! Meet me outside the house. PRONTO!" the radio blared. "That sounded like Benson with big news! Come on, let's go!" Mordecai said, running towards the front porch. D & Rigby followed him in tow. As they made it to Benson, he began with a speech. "I've called you three for a special job... Soda selling! You see, last night, I brought a cheap endorsement of cola. Now it's up to us to drink it, & to get people to buy it. Here's what you're selling." Benson told the three, giving them all three soda cans. "It's called CapiCola. You're probably thinking it's a gang scam from the gang that's assaulted us like two times now, but it's not! The guys who make this are completely different! Or at least I think..." Benson added. "Now, I've set up many stalls dotted around the park. Split up and make the money!" Benson added again. The three then ran off in separate directions towards the stalls. In about two minutes, they already sold enough cans equivalent to a entire crate full of them. At D's stall, a shady character walked up to him. He spoke in a quiet tone towards him. "I need one can of this soda. Here's two dollars, and make it quick." the person said, pulling out a wallet. "Okay. I'll give you the can." D replied. He gave him a Capi-Cola Can, and without warning; he dashed away in a hurry. "Strange guy. Ok, who's next?" D asked, attending to lots of people.

At Mordecai and Rigby's stations...

There were two other shady people, speaking in the exact same tone, paying two dollars for a can as well. In a few minutes, the shady duo ran away, side-by-side to eachother, towards a hidden observatory. When they arrived, they sat down on crates, as if they were waiting for something. The third shady parson walked out of the dark shadows and turned a light on. It was the CapiCola Gang leader. The two others took their hats off to reveal the same thing- the CapiCola Gang were back, and they want revenge(again)! (NOTE: the following names are for the CapiCola Gang. They're not the official names for them, though one of the names are official. The gang leader- Bill, The female duck(?) Mandy, and the big one's called Louie(official name). Remember that now.) "Mandy, Howard, have you got the cans?" Bill asked, holding his hand out. "Yeah, boss. Here you go." Howard responded, tossing the two cans towards Bill. "Nice work. Now, take out your handguns. The two gang members then took out handguns out of their pockets, and aimed at the cans Bill had set down. "Ready? FIRE!" Bill barked. The three shot the cans with utmost accuracy. "This is what we'll do to the company, then the suppliers, starting with those guys who destroyed us at the park!" Bill told them. "But boss, how do we know where the company lives?" Louie asked. "There's a code on the back of the cans. We can red them and find out where they originated from. You with me on this?" Bill told the two. The two of them then nodded with glee, and started to laugh out loud.

Meanwhile, at the park...

D had just finished selling all the cans of soda to everyone. He had made over 150 dollars in total. He was busy packing up the stall when suddenly the shady person he sold a can to earlier appeared. "Hey. Got anymore?" he asked. "No, we're all sold out..." D replied. "Well. This is unfortunate. GET HIM!" the person cried. Before D could react, he was blinded by darkness. "Nice work, guys. Louie, Mandy, bring him to the warehouse." The person said, taking off his disguise. D then lost all types of consciousness...

**When D awoke...**

He found himself strapped to a ledge, and was drooling...something. He licked his lips to find that he was drooling blood! "_What the... How'd I get here? I got blinded, and now I'm drooling blood!_" He thought. Suddenly, a maniacal laugh was heard in the background, and a robot bear who seemed to have a torn coat, a jagged pair of pants/trousers, and blaster attached to his hand appeared out of the darkness. "Welcome to your doom, hedgehog. My name is Bill, head of the CapiCola Gang." Bill told D. "Wait; HEAD? Who's your accomplices?" D asked, lightly struggling.

He snapped his fingers, and another bear came out, but looked chubbier and had pale instead of brown fur. He was wearing multiple forms of what seemed to be a fur coat. Another one came out, and was a female duck. She was wearing an eye patch, some dark-red clothes. "These are my companions, Louie and Mandy." Bill explained. But, while he was talking, D managed to get one fold of rope off his body. "Hmph. Can't wait to destroy you." D taunted, while one of the rope folds snapped. "Go on, try to escape. Even if you do, we'll annihilate you, bit by bit." Bill replied. When D got one of his arms free, he quickly dug his hand into his pocked and whispered "The CapiCola Gang are here at a dock warehouse. Come as quick as you can." D then stopped, and yanked his other arm out. "His arms are free, boss. Can we get him?" Louie asked. "All right, but don't kill him. He's MY catch." Bill replied. Mandy and Louie then walked towards D, pulling out a handgun. "Prepare to get your body smashed, hedgehog." Mandy told D. "Oh, I don't think so." D replied, standing up, ripping the ledge bar off, though still attached to the bar. He took his stance, and Louie fired the first shot.

D quickly dodged it, and Mandy then moved in. She got up close to D, but he countered with a quick turn, meaning Mandy got smacked with the bar, falling to the floor. Louie then revealed a rocket launcher, and fired it. D quick-stepped out of the way, hitting the bar. "Thank you, robot!" D said, with the bar & ropes falling to the ground, slightly singed. Louie then tried to hit D; but he was too slow. D was creating a wave of wind, and Louie couldn't move due to this. He was then suddenly blown away afterwards. "Well, you've taken them down. But you can't get... THIS!" Bill cried, taking out a dual-bladed stave, whirling it around professionally with his one hand. "Well, you're out of luck now." D replied. The ware house doors slammed open and Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, and some of the F.B.I all armed walked in. "(static)Unit 0-E8, prepare to eliminate. 10-4. (static)" The F.B.I's radio blared. "D, we're here for you." Mordecai said. "Thanks, guys." D replied, tending to his wounds. While doing so, Thomas ran forward towards Bill, firing a rifle. Bill took some damage, but it didn't really hurt him. "I'm sorry, but bullets don't hurt any-ARGH!" he cried, now lying on the floor. Mordecai had managed to deliver a death kick. The FBI had already taken care of Louie & Mandy, as they were encased in a bulletproof truck.

"Well, looks like it's just me." Bill said, picking himself up. Rigby decided to take this one for the team. Letting out a battle scream, he sliced Bill's face with a pocket knife. Bill took out the last thing he had in his pocket- A C7 bomb. "If I go down, so does Twin Pines." Bill told them, setting the bomb to destruct. "DESTRUCTION IN 1 MINUTE 22, 21, 20..." the bomb blared. An FBI agent had a plan for this. "Here. Take this. It's a D-Coder 7. If used correctly, the bomb should go off within him." The FBI agent told them, passing D the decoder. D then sped forward towards Bill, and slapped the decoder hard onto the bomb attached to the chest. "You didn't do nothing!" Bill cried, mocking him. "Oh, didn't I?" D replied. The bomb then started to rumble, and it created an implosion. "I'll come BAAAAccckkk..." Bill cried, as he was imploded into the tiny vortex. "I guess that's the last of him, then, guys." Thomas said. Then, they all started to celebrate.

**EPILOGUE-**

**As the FBI agents put Louie & Mandy in a cell, they were both plotting their revenge... On other terms, D, Mordecai, Rigby & Thomas made it back to the park. They all healed over time...**

**-NEW- Regular Show: The Wedding**

This is an upcoming chapter. Here's a sneak peek trailer!

**You thought it would never happen...**

**"I do."**

**It was all going so well...**

**"I d- ARRRRGH!"**

**And so; it begins...**

**Regular Show: D's Arrival Chapters 5,6,7: The Wedding Procedures(title still in progress)**

**Watch it when in progress soon, only on Fanfiction!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding Procedures

**Chapter 4- The Wedding Procedure pt. 1**

It was high noon in the city of Twin Pines. All of the park workers were witnessing something with their relatives & friends- A WEDDING. This was special, however, as this was Mordecai & Margaret getting married. There was complete silence in the chapel. "Do you, Mordecai J. Blu, take Margaret R. Robin to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. "I do." Mordecai replied. "And Margaret R. Robin, do you say the same?" The priest asked Margaret. "I do, too." Margaret replied. "Very well. You are now together. Kiss the bride!" The priest said, smiling at them. But before they could kiss; something big appeared...

**This is Regular Show: D's Arrival: The Wedding Procedure Part I.**

**MONTHS AGO...**

It was a Christmas party at the Park House. Everybody was having a jolly old time, Thomas got stuck(again!), and Benson was talking to Audrey. "So, we've known each-other for quite a while now... And we ARE talking above some mistletoe." Benson told Audrey. "Oh, so we are!" Audrey replied, chuckling at it. They then knew what happened next, and they both enjoyed their first kiss. Afterwards, Benson rang a bell to call everybody to the sofa. "All right, everyone! Time for those Secret Santa presents!" Benson cried, while everyone was sitting on the floor & couch. Mostly, it was best friends who received gifts from each other. But Rigby's was the most oddest of all time! "Here's your present, man." Rigby told Mordecai, giving him a small box. "And here's yours, Rigby." Mordecai replied, Giving him a medium-sized box. Rigby opened his first to find that it was... "NOTHING? Awwww, Man!" Rigby said, looking angry. "Dude, don't get mad. It's an invisibility cloak! Santa gave it to me to give to you. Try it!" Mordecai told Rigby. Rigby put his hand into the box and felt a cloak. He tied it to his neck, and slowly faded away. "Okay, open yours!" Rigby cried, walking around. Mordecai opened the box to find... "A WEDDING RING? ARE YOU PROPOSING TO ME!?" Mordecai shouted in horror. "No, not at all!" Rigby cried, re-appearing.


End file.
